


I said hey, hey hallelujah, I'm gonna come on sing the praise.

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not religious Dean, Religious Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Dean lost it all. Forced into a catholic school, he thinks it's Hell on Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: I am not, in any way religious. So this, might be full of factual errors, but I do some research on it. But hey, if I got something wrong, tell me. Title from: House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance

This was so gonna be his own personal hell. Reason? Every one around here was super religious. Dean never was. Catholic school was one of the places he hoped he'd never have ended up in. Yet, here he was. 'Cause his stupid good for nothing foster parents thought that he needed it. Jerks. Just because of the fire that took his mom, dad, and brother away from him. They were all gone now. The only things he had to remind him of them was a photo, Sam's dog, a formerly happy-go-lucky golden retriver. Bones. If he hadn't had Bones, who now clung to him all the time, whined and looked everywhere for Sam, he'd have been all alone in this world that was out to get him. 

Anyway. The school sucked. It had a freaking uniform. Slacks, a blazer, dress shirt, fancy ass shoes, and worst of all was that damned tie. Hell, some girls (and guys) were damn hot, but apperantly sex before marriage is a sin. That's at least what they said. Technically that made Dean a huge sinner. Not that he cared. This was not going to be his life. He was gonna raise Hell, in the hopes of getting kicked out of there. One guy especially had caught his eye. Standing out in his "friend group" with a girl and 3 other guys. The rest of the guys, which Dean had overheard him call brothers were light haired, and the girl's hair was some dark shade of red. His hair was black, and eyes were blue. Attractive in his own little way. Just a tiny hint of stubble,tie on backwards, uniform a few sizes too big for him, messy hair. "Castiel. Did you mix up your uniform again?" A boy who was a head or so taller than Castiel asked. "No, Lucifer I did not." The boy, Castiel replied. Dean looked at him, in his uniform which matched his, but looked alot less proper. Dean's tie was on right, uniform fitting him, hair neatly combed, shoes shining like a new penny. Couldn't this Hell be over now? So he could go home, in his black '67 Chevy Impala. Blasting "The Greatest Hits of Mullet Rock" as Sam used to say.  _Sammy._   _Don't think of him._   _Don't._ He told himself, pushed all thoughts of Sammy, the gangly teen who was all smiles, laughs, books and wanted to be a lawyer, away. But he was always  _there._ Every boy Sam's age was so much  _Sam._ So much life. Dreams. Life. Typical teen troubles. Sam was never gonna have that. _There is no such thing as God. No such thing. I don't believe in him!_ That was the words he had yelled at his foster parents when they placed him in a catholic school. They had said he was gonna find God. They were  _liars._ Dean was sure that he would never ever love God. If there was one, which there wasn't... Sam would still be around. So would his parents. But his world had crashed down. The bell rang out and Dean bolted out. Free. Safe. Until tomorrow.


End file.
